


I had a great time, right?

by Missevilhat13



Series: How Time Flies [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series), If the Clock Never Broke, The Mighty Nein - Fandom
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Molly, Hangover, Mollymauk's Birthday, One Night Stands, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missevilhat13/pseuds/Missevilhat13
Summary: Molly's first birthday!No holds barred.





	I had a great time, right?

Dualahai 16th, 834 PD 

 

“Birthday, eh? First drink is free.” Said the old woman at the bar and gestured towards the various taps and bottles behind her. Molly leaned on the counter and tried to read some of the labels. The letters just jumbled together, and Gustav seemed to notice. 

“He’ll take the strongest one you have. I’ll have some honey mead.” Gustav said jovially and she nodded. Bo chuckled beside him.

“Gonna get the birthday boy fucked up, eh?” She asked with a smile and poured out a shot for him, Bo and Nott. Molly recognized the smell of whiskey, but this had a unique edge to it. Nott grinned wide and looked at Molly eagerly. It was almost scary.

Oh no.

She was going to floor him, wasn’t she?

“Keep a tab Miss, we plan to be here until the sun comes up.” Suggested Gustav and she nodded, finding herself a piece of parchment. Molly looked at Gustav with an impressed look. 

“Happy First Birthday.” Bo said, holding up his shot.

“Cheers to that!” seconded Nott, and Molly smiled, clanking his with the other two. Nott quickly downed hers and Molly grimaced at the burn, but Nott had already ordered a second and Bo had clapped him on the back, 

 

“Wakey Wakey!” shouted Toya, opening the wagon door and letting in the sun and Molly groaned, covering his ears as he rolled over. He heard her quiet giggle despite the throbbing headache, feeling his heart pump all the way in his temples. 

“Mnnnn Toya, close the door.” He whined and felt the blanket yanked off of him. He immediately curled up tighter and cautiously opened one red eye, glaring at Ornna.

“It’s past noon Tealeaf. You gotta get up.” She said and tossed the blanket back at him. He could see past her Nott and Basket playing a hand game.

He could have sworn Nott had drunk just as much as he did, if not more, why was she immune to the hangover.

“Five more minutes, you didn’t drink Nott’s weight in booze.” He whined and buried his head under the safety of the blanket. 

“Put on your shirt when you get up. Bo said you disappeared for 30 minutes last night and came back with hickeys.” She said. Molly peeked down his torso. 

He could see one as low as his hip. Come to think of it, he felt sore below the belt too.

“Yeah, well at least I can get some.” He retorted and he heard Ornna’s laugh.

“It doesn’t count if you can’t remember. Put your damn shirt on.” She said with a final laugh. Molly groaned and flipped onto his back, feeling for his shirt within the safety of the blanket.

**Author's Note:**

> This does take place after they visit Hatty's Farmhouse (Chapter 9-10) and he had been drunk then, but Desmond had cut him off.  
> We never did find out Lucien/Molly's physical age, or Molly's birth date, so I made it up.
> 
> Also, I alluded to this in chapter 7, but my personal headcanon is that Mollymauk "Functionally Illiterate" Tealeaf was actually dyslexic and only learned how to write his name. If he had to write anything, he sort of just guessed at spellings etc. cause he also didn't care. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
